Hollywood Undead Love Drabbles
by AwokenMonster
Summary: A series of One-Shots full of fluffy and smutty love between the bandmembers of Hollywood Undead. It's M rated for future chapters and swearing. DONT LIKE DONT READ and I don't own a thing here. I had no idea what category this was.
1. Love Drunk (FMxDM, DKxCS)

**Author's Note (Awoken): I had this fic on my mind for a while and I really needed to get it out of my system. I'm a rookie at making Hollywood Undead fanfictions. I don't own the characters, which is pretty obvious since they're all awesome members of a band called Hollywood Undead.  
**  
**WARNING: There's gay love between these guys in this story so if you don't like, I recommend you politely to turn back and leave this page. That way, the people who actually like to read these pairings won't be bothered. Thank you. This story contains Charlie Scene x Da Kurlzz and Danny x Funny Man**

**Enjoy The Story**

* * *

One night off. What do you do when you have one night off? Party of course! That was what the members of Hollywood Undead were planning on doing. No, wait, they were already partying. All six of them were at the local club, downing a shot that definitely wasn't their first that night. Some of them, if not all of them, were drunk or at least tipsy. All of them were lazily hanging at the bar when suddenly a familiar tune popped up. "Guys!" Charlie Scene called, a shit-eating grin making its way across his face as he thrust his glass up in the air. "Hear that?"

The others stopped talking and listened to the song playing. _I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patrón. I want a girl in my lap and a jägerbomb. I'm comin' in hot, you heard me. _Soon all of their faces had the same silly grin. Charlie put down his drink, trusting the others would make sure no one tried to put any shit in it. He tugged Funny Man and gestured for him to come along to the dancefloor. "I love it when the DJ throws my song on. I hit the dance floor and get my sing-a-long on!" Charlie happily rapped while pulling Funny Man along to the dance floor. The others laughed and Da Kurlzz shouted: "Wrong song, dude!"

His smile slowly faltered as he watched both guys dance like drunk idiots with each other. It almost made him want to shout for them to get a room but he didn't want to bring them on any ideas. Soon he simply watched them with a scowl on his face, his teeth gritting together. True, they weren't doing anything bad, but still. Da Kurlzz felt like he should've been the one to dance by Charlie's side. Yes, he was jealous, but he had a damn good reason to be jealous! Ever since two years ago he'd been feeling strange around his fellow member. He recognized the feeling after a while. He had a huge crush on the guy, later it even changed into love. He knew his feelings would never be returned, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Charlie shared a moment with someone else. Danny nudged his side and raised an eyebrow at the current face he was making. "Dude, don't lose your shit here."

No, the others didn't know about his crush. Only Danny knew. He didn't exactly tell him, but Danny had figured it out on his own, which wasn't very difficult. The others never even considered if one of their members could possibly like another guy, except for Danny because he, too, was in love with another guy. That guy was also on the dance floor and dancing next to Charlie. "If only they saw us", Da Kurlzz sighed to Danny. The other shrugged and thrust his drink up in the air. "I don't need him to be able to make fun. Sulking won't get me one fucking step closer to being with him."

Da Kurlzz nodded and smiled at the wisdom of those words. "You're right. Let's hit the dance floor."

Danny turned towards J-Dog and Johnny to ask if they could look after their drinks, but the two were too wasted to say a word anymore. Both leaning their head on the bar as if they were spent. Rolling his eyes he tugged Da Kurlzz along into the crowd, chasing after their bandmates. Charlie saw them coming and put his hands up in a drunken way to be enthusiastic. "Yeaah! Finally! We're settin' an example, Funny Man", he cheered, leaning heavily on Funny Man who was checking out a hot blonde behind Charlie. It made Da Kurlzz look at Danny as if to dare him to be optimistic about that, but Danny didn't look him in the eye. Instead he was checking out Funny Man's butt as he had turned his back on them. Charlie noticed and pointed at the two of them, eyeing Da Kurlzz for an explanation. The curly haired man put his hands up innocently. "I don't know, man", he lied.

Charlie leaned back, telling Funny Man something the other two couldn't hear. Funny Man straightened and looked back at Charlie with a questioning look. Charlie nodded and Funny Man turned back to the other two.

"Oh hey guys! Are we gonna stand around here or are we gonna dance?" he asked, starting to dance like he was higher than the fucking ceiling, showing some moves that had yet to be recognized as dancing moves. Danny burst out laughing when Funny Man pulled him closer to dance with him. Da Kurlzz chuckled when Danny looked helpless as he was being pulled away by the other, but soon stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Charlie leaned closer to him. "We're finally alone."

Da Kurlzz widened his eyes, turning to look at Charlie and see if it was a joke. His bandmate showed no sight of joking and started swaying the other's hips with the music. "Dance with me, Kurlzz."

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Da Kurlzz asked, moving away, stumbling and falling on his ass. Charlie started laughing before pulling the other to his feet. "Sorry, but that was hilarious!"

Da Kurlzz slapped his chest and shook his head. "Just wait until you fall next time. I hope it's on stage!"

"That's low", Charlie said, feigning a hurt expression, then whining because Comin' In Hot had ended. "That's no fun! Now I don't feel like dancing anymore!" he pouted, folding his arms. Da Kurlzz rolled his eyes, wanting to find Danny and Funny Man since Charlie was acting like a baby anyway. He walked in between dancing people, looking around and soon he found them. They were… dancing, he supposed, pressed against each other and while they were at it, making out. Charlie had followed him and bumped against him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?"

Da Kurlzz stepped aside and pointed at Danny and Funny Man. Charlie turned his head, mouthing a 'damn' before turning to Da Kurlzz. "Can I haz too?"

"What?" Kurlzz squeaked, looking at the other surprised.

Charlie nudged his head towards their fellow members. "Can we?"

"No", Da Kurlzz refused, walking away. Sure, he wanted to kiss Charlie any time, but he didn't want it as some sort of booty call! Charlie was following him and turned him around. "Wait, Kurlzz! Maybe it was wrong to bring it up like that, but I've been thinking all night how to tell you that I love you."

Da Kurlzz' face melted into a smile. "Really? I love you too."

His friend leaned in for a kiss, but Kurlzz pulled away. "If you still love me tomorrow, when you're sober, you can kiss me", he grinned, running away happily.

"Kurlzz!" Charlie complained loudly.

Guess events could really take a funny and unexpected turn. Even for the ever so straight Charlie Scene and Funny Man.

* * *

**This sucked so badly, but I had to get it out of my mind. No hate, I'm just a fan. Please Review. I'll be doing short fanfictions about couples in the band. If you have a couple you want to read about, I recommend you to leave a review and I'll make a chapter about them. NO FLAMES**


	2. Somewhere I Belong (FMxDM)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, my lovelies, these drabbles are weird as fuck, I know, but I had to get them off my mind. There will be a lot of drabbles here so I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

**WARNING: there's some fluffy gay stuff in here, nothing bad though, but if you don't like it, turn back, please. No hate! The pairing here is Danny x Funny Man so Enjoy The Story**

* * *

If there was one thing Danny had trouble with, it was adjusting. Only a while ago had the others offered for him to replace Deuce in their band. Sure, he'd been touring with them for a very long time so he knew exactly how the routine went. He knew how they performed, he knew their song writing rituals, he knew every single lyric, but he was just afraid of being in the center of the attention. Deuce used to be their front man and by replacing him, he would get a lot of shit thrown to his head. He was worried about that because he was absolutely right! He sighed as he scrolled through the comments on their latest video "Dead Bite". Most were awful comments about how Deuce was a lot better and how Danny ruined the whole band. It made him feel so bad about himself. He never choose to be a poor replacement. He never wanted any of this. He only wanted to have fun with his five friends.

After one of their recent concerts, a fan had walked up to him and told him he wasn't as good as Deuce. She accused him of lip-synching. He didn't lip-synch. He would never do that to the fans who bothered coming to see them. Pouting he closed the computer and rolled over in his bunk. He was just so restless because of all the hate he was causing. Because of all the hate he wasn't able to concentrate lately. During interviews he'd be quiet, shift in his seat, but that was it. While he was restlessly tossing and turning in his bed, the others were out for a drink except for Johnny, who was sick in his berth. He was solid asleep and Danny decided to join him and fall asleep too.

He awoke to the sound of the door opening and watched as shadows entered. Danny yawned and stretched, sitting up. "Guys?"

Charlie walked past, obviously drunk off his ass. J-Dog crawled into bed and Da Kurlzz mirrored the move. Funny Man was the only one who was kind enough to look up to his bunk. He placed his hands on the side and stepped on a small ledge to see Danny better. "Hey, what are you doing awake?"

"I was asleep, but only for about an hour or something."

Funny Man gave him a soft smile and ruffled his head. "Real sexy with the sleepy head, Dannyboy."

Danny pulled away, swatting the hand away. Usually he enjoyed the teasing, but tonight he was just not up for any bullshit. He wanted to erase the memories of the mean comments coming from the fans Hollywood Undead had lost since he joined the band. Funny Man's smile faltered. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing special. I'm just not really cheery tonight", he answered, turning on his side, facing the wall so he wouldn't have to look at Funny Man's worried face anymore. He mentally apologized about a hundred times, but he just couldn't cave in. He wasn't a pussy. He was a fucking member of Hollywood Undead! The Mexican sighed and Danny thought he was safe. He was wrong. He felt his berth lower because of the extra weight and turned around startled to see Funny Man lying on the berth on his back. He actually looked pretty comfortable. He put his hands behind his head as a cushion and stretched with a loud yawn. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

"Then don't leave", Danny said, turning back to the wall. If the other really wanted to play that game, he could, but Danny wouldn't tell him anything. Again the berth shifted and once again Danny thought the Mexican had left, but he was wrong. He felt and arm sneak around his waist. A warmth covered his back and he felt his breath in his neck. "Come on, Danny. Bottling up feelings isn't good", he whispered.

Danny sighed and put his hand around the other's hand on his stomach. "I'm just a bit sad tonight."

"What's making you sad?"

"The fans."

"What about the fans?"

"They don't like me. They want Deuce back", Danny spilled, his voice breaking and a worried frown placed upon his forehead. Funny Man tightened his grip around the other. "That's not true."

"You didn't read the comments on our new video. They all say I suck. A fan walked up to me and told me I didn't belong with you guys!" Danny complained, feeling just how much he'd been bottling up those emotions. He was so busy hiding it, he didn't notice how it tore him into pieces. Surprisingly he felt Funny Man nuzzle his neck and it was even more surprising that he enjoyed it. "They need to accept that it didn't work out with Deuce. We're happy to have you with us. We love you. Especially me. You're awesome."

Danny smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Thanks."

Funny Man propped himself up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek and moved back into place. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the dead bite", Danny sighed, shuffling backwards into the warm hug his friend was offering him. Maybe he was more than a friend, he didn't know. All he knew, was that he definitely enjoyed Funny Man's company. He was probably the sweetest to him. Even sweeter than J-Dog, which seemed impossible when he joined. Though the way Funny Man was treating him, eased his nerves. It reassured him that things would settle down. It would all fall into place and calm down. Eventually they would get a huge fanbase. A fanbase full of fans who loved both Deuce and Danny. Maybe they had a slight preference for either one of them, but at least they wouldn't come up to Danny to scold him. The new singer smiled at the thought and turned around in his bed, facing Funny Man and kissing his nose. "Thank you."

The Mexican stirred a little, but didn't wake up. He only had a blissful smile on his face.

* * *

**Do you have a favorite pairing in Hollywood Undead? Leave a review and I'll make a story about them. Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**


	3. Care (FMxDMxJD)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies. As requested this is a fluffy fanfiction between Funny Man, Danny and J-Dog!**

**As For The Review**

**Bloodspinat: You're making us shy with those compliments! The lack of HU fanfictions is exactly the reason why we're doing this. Maybe your request didn't turn out as we had in mind, but it was fun to write. If you like, we also have another few HU fluffy stories on here. Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

Danny coughed for the millionth time that day. His throat was sore and swollen, making him wheeze every time he breathed. It was awful and the worst of all, was the fact he was all alone in his very own house! They had a month free after touring for a while and he decided to spend it at home. He already regretted that decision when he threw up the first night. His first thought was to call Charlie Scene, but it was the middle of the night and all he got, was a drunken slur as an answer to his call. After he decided to call J-Dog, but he didn't answer his phone at all. "Jay, I'm sick and I don't want to be alone when I'm sick. Could you come over, please?"

His voice was so hoarse and squeaky, it would make anyone squeal and hug him. No one could deny him anything when he sounded like that. Next Danny wanted to call for Johnny, but decided against it when he was reminded of Johnny and his daughter. Da Kurlzz answered his phone, but he sounded really tired and cranky so the lead singer decided against inviting him over. He didn't like an angry companion. In the end he just seemed obligated to call the only one he didn't want to be alone with right now. Funny Man. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, but he didn't want the Mexican to see him like this. He didn't want to be a weak soul in front of him.

Not since the previous time. He'd already whined to him about being a bad replacement for Deuce only a year ago. Ever since that moment he felt strange around his bandmate. It was as if he wanted to cuddle up to him and have him hold him. He needed his comfort, though he knew the other was a ladies man, not a men man.

"Your homie Funny Man speaking!"

Danny smiled at the cheerful tone. "Hey, it's Danny."

"Danny-boy! Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

When the other was about to answer, he was cut off by the other. "Did anything bad happen to you?"

He felt a strange tingle of happiness when he heard the concerned voice take over his cheery mood. "No no. Nothing happened. I'm just sick. I think I have the flue and I don't want to be alone right now. Wanna come over?"

"Of course! I'll be there in five… no, ten."

Funny Man hung up and left Danny hanging over the white bowl of his toilet. He felt like his stomach could turn again any time. It did. He heaved again when the bell rang. He quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink and carried it along towards the front door. He opened it and met the sleepy face of their funny rapper. "Good night, Dannyboy!"

He put his arms around the other's waist and picked him off the ground. Danny felt his stomach being squeezed and held back the urge to puke again. "Watch it. I might infect you."

"I don't care. I'm taking care of you, whether you like it or not."

The lead singer chuckled and patted his chest so he'd let go. "I'm sorry for dragging you into boredom with an ill version of me."

"That's okay. I had nothing better to do", the Mexican lied, rubbing the back of his head. To be honest he'd been asleep until receiving the phone call from his friend. He had to sound as if he was awake and happy in order for the other to invite him over. He did want to come over. Danny was fun to be with and he honestly felt a little fuzzy around him, which was something positive in his eyes. He had the unknown urge to make the other laugh and smile at any time. The sick one went forward to the living room and flopped down on the couch with his bucket next to him.

"If you need anything, just tell me", Funny Man assured him, sitting down as well.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired but I keep throwing up!"

"Then let's watch some television", Funny Man stated, turning on the television.

He switched the channels for a few minutes and paused when Danny told him to. "Look! It's our interview from last year!"

"Hey, you're right! You seem so shy there", the Mexican chuckled.

Danny frowned. "Hey! I was still adjusting. Every time I opened my mouth, I had a million haters chasing me."

"That's not true. Everyone loves you", Funny Man cooed, pinching the other's cheek. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let the other's head rest on his shoulder. "Not everyone."

"Stop bitching, Danny. You're awesome, handsome, adorable and your voice sounds like angels singing. Everyone should love you", Funny Man cut him off, sternly looking at the screen as the interview continued on.

Danny laughed and snuggled into the other's side. "You were the only one who wanted to come comfort me tonight or the night back then."

"What night?"

"The night I was depressed about replacing Deuce."

Funny Man remembered that night very clearly and protectively wrapped his arm tighter around the other. That night Danny was feeling down and Funny Man had slept in his bunk with him, holding him tightly. It was his favorite night because he had blissful dreams back then. "I'd gladly take care of you at any time."

Danny smiled happily, leaned upwards and kissed Funny Man's cheek. "You're awesome."

The doorbell rang, making the two look at each other. "I'll go", Danny said when Funny Man wanted to go open the door. He shuffled towards the door and opened it. "Jay?! What are you doing here?"

J-Dog stood on the porch, panting. "My phone was off. I came as soon as I heard your voice mail."

Danny cracked a small smile. He really had the sweetest friends on the whole planet. J-Dog probably ran the whole way at night just to comfort his sick friend. How much sweeter could things get. "You should've told me you were coming! Funny Man is here too now."

"Oh, you want me to leave?" J-Dog asked. He was probably the only one who noticed there was a strange air of affection floating around when Danny and Funny Man were around each other. He didn't want to interrupt if they were about to get together.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Danny wondered.

"Because you've got Funny Man and you… like him."

"Whaaaat?" Danny squeaked, clearing his throat afterwards with a deep blush on his face. "Don't tell him, got it?"

J-Dog chuckled. "Sure. You don't want to be alone with him?"

"No! You're a great friend for showing up! The others didn't feel like coming over at night", Danny pouted.

His rapping friend patted his shoulder. "I'm sure if Charlie wasn't drunk off his ass, he would be here right now."

"Maybe", the lead singer shrugged. It didn't matter because he had two amazing friends by his side, ready to take care of anything he needed just because he was sick. He loved it and he would be lying if he didn't want to take a little bit advantage of it.

Funny Man greeted J-Dog when he walked in. Soon Danny snuggled back into the comfortable place against Funny Man's side and patted the spot next to him invitingly for J-Dog. "There's an old interview on television on us."

The other glanced at the screen and hopped on the couch next to Danny. The interview was pretty long and Danny had trouble, keeping his eyes open. He put the bucket on the floor because it wasn't really fun to have a bad smelling puke bucket in front of him. He shifted in his seat, laying down on his back with his head on Funny Man's lap and feet over J-Dog's. Both men didn't have any trouble with it. J-Dog rested his hands on Danny's legs and Funny Man absentmindedly played with his hair. He rubbed his eyes sometimes. He was just so tired and the light screen wasn't exactly helping his eyes rest. He looked down at Danny to find his sick friend sound asleep. "Yo Jay? Danny's asleep."

"Shh", J-Dog hushed, looking at their bandmate. "He deserves some sleep. It must feel awful to puke all the time."

Funny Man nodded and rubbed his eyes again. J-Dog watched as the interview ended and took the remote to switch the channel. "Hey, Funny. Do you wanna watch anything?"

When he didn't get a response, he looked to his side. "Funny?"

Funny Man shifted and leaned his head against J-Dog's shoulder. He had also fallen asleep. J-Dog shook his head with a small smile on his lips and shifted slightly so he'd also fall asleep in a comfortable position, half leaning on Funny Man. He turned off the television and closed his eyes. The things he'd do for their little Danny, though he was older than both of them. They all had their moments when they needed a little bit of love from their best friends. Even when some of those gestures didn't seem friendly anymore. They all did that and didn't care what others thought of it. Jay always felt a small spark of jealousy when he saw how Funny Man was able to make Danny smile, but it was only a small spark. The larger part of him wanted to see him smile, no matter who made him smile. The larger part also didn't want to hold a grudge against Funny Man. He was an amazing friend and pretty funny when he didn't try that hard. He adored both of them.

Early in the morning Johnny arrived at Danny's house. Last night he'd gotten a text message from J-Dog telling him their friend was sick and needed their comfort. He'd decided he'd go see him in the morning, but no one was answering the door. Suddenly he was reminded Danny always forgot to lock the backdoor. He made his way around the house and tried the handle. It was unlocked! He cautiously opened it, not wanting to startle the sick one. He got inside and went to the living room. When he was about to get up the stairs, he heard a soft snore coming from behind him, where the couch was. He turned back and smiled at the sight. Funny Man leaning his head on J-Dog's shoulder with J-Dog leaning his own head back and Danny placed across their laps. Johnny took out his phone and snapped a picture. "This is just priceless", he whispered, sending it to Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene.

Danny probably didn't feel that sick anymore after such a good rest.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel! If you have a pairing you'd like to see, leave a review and I'll turn it into a fabulous story. That includes ALL members (former or current): Danny, J-Dog, Johnny 3 Tears, Funny Man, Da Kurlzz, Charlie Scene & Deuce**


	4. Get Together (FMxDM, DKxCS)

**Author's Note (Awoken): hello, our lovelies! This story sucks really bad, but I kinda liked being ridiculous for one moment. I might even regret writing it because it sucks so bad, but I thought maybe you'd like it at least a little bit. Besides, Monster enjoyed it so why not post it? If you hadn't noticed yet, Danny x Funny Man is my favorite couple, but I do like to pair up Danny with Charlie & J-Dog or pair up Funny Man with J3T and Charlie. You've been warned that this is slashy. Enjoy The Story**

**As For The Reviews!**

**Bloodspinat: Let me get a little something clear. My job here is to take requests and favors and turn them into a story so don't worry, you're allowed to ask for as many couples as you like or else I'd be bored out of my mind and get this piece of trash chapter. As far as I'm concerned, this drabble will never be complete because I'm never out of drabbles. Your compliments are fueling my inspiration a lot, thanks! Enjoy The Story**

* * *

"We're going clubbing, you wanna come?" J-Dog asked the pair on the couch. Johnny had come up with the idea as a perfect way to say goodbye to Los Angeles before hitting the road again. J-Dog quickly agreed and the two got Charlie Scene along pretty soon. Da Kurlzz was ill so he remained on the bus. Funny Man got up, rubbing his hands together. "It ain't a party without King Kong."

Danny pulled him backwards by his shirt. "No, we're staying here to _take care of Da Kurlzz_"

Funny Man whined and flopped back down on the couch. "But Danny!"

"We're _taking care of Da Kurlzz _together", Danny said, hoping his Mexican maybe-more-than-a-friend would take the hint. Funny Man cocked his head, thinking he misunderstood it. "Okay then. No, we're not tagging along, J-Dog."

Their three friends looked at each other but shrugged and wished the others a good time before leaving the bus. As soon as the front door closed, Funny Man turned towards Danny. "We're not actually taking care of Kurlzz, are we?"

"Nope", the lead singer chuckled and pushed Funny Man backwards on the couch. He had a strange gleam in his eyes which the other couldn't quite place. He was rather busy trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. "Danny, what are you doing?!"

Danny hovered over Funny Man and leaned closer to his face. Their noses almost touched and their lips were less than an inch away. "I'm just…"

Then he lied down on top of the Mexican and snuggled his face into his neck. "Cuddling!"

Funny Man burst out laughing, partly in relief and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder. "You should've just said so! I always like that with you."

"Just with me?" the lead singer wondered, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. He had beautiful brown eyes. They always seemed to glisten full of life and energy. He admired them.

The part Mexican raised an eyebrow. "Possessive?"

"No, just curious."

"Yes, just with you.", Funny Man teased, wishing to see Danny's response on something like that. Would he back out or go straight on for his price? After all no human enjoyed rejection and no human was okay with throwing themselves in the dark. Danny licked his lips. "Me too. You're chubby and soft."

To emphasize his opinion, he patted his friend's stomach and chuckled at the deadly glare he earned. "And you don't shove me off your lap."

"Who would shove a cutie like you off his lap?" Funny man cooed, pinching his cheek and getting the deadly right back.

Danny snuggled back into his neck and sighed happily. "Funny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Who doesn't like you?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh… Why?" The taller one asked, feeling nervous because of the question all of the sudden. Why did he get nervous? They were nothing but friends so he didn't have to worry about answering that question, right? Those words didn't even seem convincing to himself so how was he supposed to make them convincing for his friend?

"Because I'm curious, that's all", Danny dryly responded. He didn't want to tell his buddy how he developed certain feeling for him that wasn't really friendly. It was more than friendly and on the border of freaky.

Funny Man considered telling the truth but didn't feel like being rejected. "I enjoy our cuddles, but that's all."

Danny sighed. "Too bad."

"Why?"

"I like you a lot", the lead singer answered, pouting as he looked into the other's eyes and awaited a response. Funny Man mouthed an 'aw' and wrapped both arms around his friend. "I like you too! I was lying! I like you!"

Danny chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend."

"Same for me, Dannyboy", Funny Man smiled, pulling him upwards.

The lead singer let the other guide him into a sweet kiss. At first it was sweet and brief, but he wasn't satisfied. His hand found the back of the other's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, holding him into place as his tongue found a way inside. Funny Man made a content sound as he softly rubbed his own tongue against the other's in a teasing way. When they broke apart, all they could do, was look at each other. Their eyes didn't disconnect for one second. Both trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly they heard a wolf whistle coming from behind. Both looked in that direction and saw a groggy and ill Da Kurlzz in front of the fridge. He just woke up and came to get a glass of water. "Looks like we've got another couple here, right?"

"Another couple?" both boys responded.

Da Kurlzz chuckled. "Didn't I tell you? I've been with Charlie for almost two years now."

With those words he left the two love birds alone and dumbfounded as he crawled back into his berth. Danny looked at his new boyfriend and back at the closed door. "I did not know Charlie was in a relationship."

"Who cares? We are in a relationship too!" Funny Man cheered, hugging him more tightly.

"Are you now?"

Both boys stirred. Funny Man accidentally knocked Danny off the couch and onto the floor when the other three members walked in on them. Danny groaned as he picked himself off the floor and rubbed over the sore spot on his head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry, they startled me", the Mexican apologized, helping him up.

Charlie stood red faced next to the other two. Johnny was the one who had made the comment and folded his arms in an amused manner.

"So the two of you are dating now?" J-Dog asked to be sure.

Danny nodded, getting slightly closer to his boyfriend in confirmation. Charlie rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, in that case I might be dating Da Kurlzz for a while now."

"Dude, that's bad", Johnny told Charlie.

The main rapper frowned. "How is that bad?"

"Your boyfriend is sick and you go out clubbing?"

Charlie widened his eyes. "I'm a terrible boyfriend!" He ran off to the berth his boyfriend was in and they all heard a vague "Charlie, what the fuck!?"

The others laughed when Charlie came back, his care rejected. So they must all be okay with the couples aboard the bus. "Jay, Johnny, do you guys realize you're the only ones dating a girl?"

J-Dog and Johnny looked at each other. "Oh fuck, we're outnumbered! They'll make us fabulous!"

Funny Man punched J-Dog in de stomach for that comment and earned a pained groan. "Ow, dude, what the fuck was that for?"

"I don't like stereotypes", Funny Man answered, swinging an arm around Danny and grinning devilishly. The others laughed at J-Dog's pain, just like nothing ever changed. Just like that one time they had the 'Who can get closest to punching Da Kurlzz in de balls without touching him'-contest. Like they were all okay with the four boys who found true love in each other. Things should be easy with an environment like that for Danny and Funny Man. Let's hope they stay together forever.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a favorite Hollywood Undead couple, you may always request them and I'll post a story on them!**


	5. Charlie's Angel (DMxCS)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello our lovelies! This story sucks dick but I really really like the pairing of Danny and Charlie together. It's love between bandmates so you've been warned. Next story will be a requested story by Bloodspinat and the one following that will be the part two of the request. Yes, I'm splitting that request in two totally different stories. Enjoy The Story**

**This is Danny x Charlie Scene, but if you look at it from a different angle it might be Funny Man x Johnny 3 Tears x J-Dog**

* * *

Who would've thought Danny Murillo was a lapdog? Charlie Scene sure didn't expect it when he was sitting on the couch. For one evening they were all sitting around on the couch on the tourbus. Charlie sitting on the corner closest to the bunks with Da Kurlzz and J-Dog next to him just like one of their interviews. Johnny 3 Tears and Funny Man were sitting on the couch across from them. When Danny entered and didn't find a place to sit, he simply sat down on Charlie's lap, earning a complaining groan. "Warn me next time."

Danny leaned back against his… boyfriend? "Sorry."

It wasn't entirely sure what was going on between the two of them. They shared loving gazes, hugs, affectionate gestures and sometimes kisses but they never felt like labeling it. At times they even shared a bunk because they were feeling lonely at night. Charlie wrapped both arms around Danny's waist and let him lean against his chest. It felt slightly awkward, but still warm and cozy to them. The others didn't shoot them weird glances, they already knew things were going on between the two of them. It wasn't strange.

Charlie and Danny had always been drawn to each other from the start. Even when Charlie still had a girlfriend and when Danny was still married.

They would desperately try to deny that fact in the end, but the other four members could still confirm it was true. Who can tell someone it's only a friendly gesture when they're kissing each other on the lips? Maybe a kiss on the cheek would be believable, but that certainly wasn't.

Charlie swallowed thickly when he felt Danny shift on his crotch and grind into him. He sure wished he wouldn't get a boner in there. Sure, Danny was attractive, really really attractive but he was surrounded by his friends and it would not go unnoticed by the one sitting in his lap. You could just feel that through his shorts. No, you could SEE it through the shorts. He steadied Danny on one leg to prevent it but earned a whine. "I was finally comfortable!"

"Yeah, well… My package wasn't!" Charlie complained, making the other four members chuckle and Danny flush a dark red. "Pervert."

The main rapper snorted and absent mindedly traced circles on his back. The lean singer relaxed and melted into his arms, leaning his head into the other's neck and… purring? At least it was a sound to show appreciation.

After a couple of beers it was already dark outside. Funny Man was drunk off his ass, dancing like a goof all the time until he collapsed on the floor. Johnny had to carry him off to his bunk which went really slow because he had too many beers himself. The only one who hadn't drunk that much was Charlie. Possibly because he couldn't reach his beer on the table because of the guy in his lap. Danny had a few bottles but he wasn't shitfaced. J-Dog was shitfaced and asleep on the couch. Da Kurlzz wasn't feeling well and went to bed after 3 beers. While Johnny was helping Funny Man in his berth, Danny and Charlie had some alone time. There was enough room for the older one to sit next to him but he didn't want to. Instead he felt like sitting on his friend's lap. He enjoyed it. He leaned his head into Charlie's neck and sighed. "I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"Me neither", Charlie said, pulling his friend closer against him and softly caressing his back. Danny giggled, yes _giggled_, and snuggled into his arms. "Stay up with me, Charles."

"Did you call me Charles?" Charlie wondered, eyeing him a little surprised.

Danny softly started rapping: "Introduce me to your mom as Charles. It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass. Just wait till you see my face, hey bitch!"

Charlie chuckled and patted his head. "Since when do you know my lines in Bottle And A Gun?"

The lead singer looked at him with big eyes, not stopping his rapping. "I get drunk and do the same old, same old. Take one Danny home and call him Charlie's Angel?"

Charlie made a cute, startled sound and wrapped both arms around Danny. "Don't be so corny, Dannyboy."

"But Charlie…"

"Good! Funny Man finally got in his berth and let go of me!" Johnny piped up, flopping down next to the sleeping form of J-Dog who wobbled slightly and stirred in his sleep. "Whaz goin on?"

"Good night to you too, Jay. You're drunk so you should sleep", Johnny hushed, patting his back. J-Dog rubbed his eyes. "Will you carry me?"

"Why don't you ask Danny or Charlie to do so?" Johnny complained. He didn't feel like putting another drunkard to bed. J-Dog took a good look at the other two sitting across from him and back to Johnny. "Do ya w'nt meeh to pr'vent them from gettin' togetha?"

Danny chuckled but Charlie blushed. Johnny sighed. "I guess not" and he helped J-Dog into his bed too, getting clawed at by Funny Man who was awake because of the sudden intrusion because of the light. Both sober boys looked into the bunk part to watch Johnny almost get raped by two drunk members of the band. Danny traced random patterns on Charlie's stomach when he leaned back. "I really do wanna be your angel", he murmured, looking up in a shy manner.

Charlie kissed the top of his head. "You already are my angel, Dannyboy."

Danny sighed happily. "I like that." Then he looked up into Charlie's eyes and pecked him on the lips. "I like you."

His more-than-a-friend smiled and pecked him back. "I like you too, baby."

"Don't call me that", Danny warned, shuddering slightly.

"Why not?"

"Makes me think of Deuce."

"Oh, yeah, he did say that a lot, didn't he? I'll just call you Dannyboy", Charlie hushed, kissing his cheek. Danny snuggled up to his boyfriend and smiled. "We're not going to bed. We're staying up all night!"

After a few minutes Charlie jolted up and accidentally knocked Danny onto the couch. "Ow, what the fuck, Charlie?"

Charlie apologized and helped him up. "I just remembered… Where is Johnny?"

"He was putting J-Dog to bed", Danny shrugged. They entered the bunk part and looked at J-Dog's berth. It was empty, just like Funny Man's. Johnny was lying in his own with the two men lying half on top of him on each side. "Help me", Johnny mouthed, but Danny and Charlie pretended not to understand what he was talking about and got into their own bunks before turning off the light and saying good night. It didn't take too long for Charlie to move a little to give Danny some space to get into his bed.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. If you have a couple you'd like to see, leave a review and I'll make a story about them!**


	6. Beaten (J3TxFM)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies! This story is written in Johnny 3 Tears' POV. I enjoyed writing it. This was requested by Bloodspinat and I had a lot of fun writing it. The ending might be suck-ish, but I tried my best. This isn't really love. It's rather bromance, but if you look at it from a different angle, it might be slash. Enjoy The Story!**

**As For The Review!**

**Bloodspinat: Part one of your fighting request! Part two might be posted in a while (not immediately because I'm lazy) I do have confidence but only in stories I put my heart into (like this one). I hate it when an author looks all high and mighty and doesn't respond to a review. I cherish each and every review I get, even if it's a simple 'good job'. I definitely enjoy your reviews, they make me blush and really stroke my ego in all the right ways. I love how you're firing ideas at me when my mind fails to deliver. I just need a jump start for one-shots because it's not my specialty. Enjoy The Story!**

* * *

Johnny 3 Tears POV

I didn't know what to do when I first heard it. What was I supposed to do? If I did anything, the news would spread it and I'd be known as an aggressive asshole. Mostly I didn't do anything because he kind of deserved it when I was listening.

So the night started out pretty easy. We had a concert and were walking around with the bus parked a little further. Girls came by, asked for an autograph. It was awesome. We were sharing a few beers, cracking some jokes inside the bus later on. Funny Man got out and no questions were asked. We assumed he was going to get some girl aboard to bone. He'd been doing that a lot since his girlfriend left him.

It took a harsh price on him. He would often be sad in a corner or only half-heartedly laugh with our jokes. It was strange to see our friend like that. But what I saw and heard that night… I can't even bear to think about it. My intestines twist in a knot when I do. So I went out for a smoke after a while. The others were cussing at me for it because they had all just gone out for a smoke together and I was being anti-social by going off on my own a little later. I liked smoking with my buddies, but sometimes I just wanted to clear my head with a cigarette outside.

As I inhaled the smoke further away from the bus, I suddenly heard weak groans and pained moans. It came from a dark alley a little further. Our concert was a late one so now it was pretty much night time. Though we didn't call it nighttime yet. It was like, what, 10 pm? I didn't know, I wasn't wearing a watch. I cautiously inched closer towards the source of the moans and groans but backed off a little when I heard a voice speaking. It was low and threatening.

It made my blood turn into ice water. Whoever was in there, was on drugs. I knew because I heard the low voice talk about his money and delivering weed and cocaine to a second person. I'm telling you, it was a night I just can't erase from my memory. I really want to erase it, but I can't. The groans turned into panting when I heard something crack, followed by a muffled scream. I held my back against the wall and listened carefully, not wanting to be caught by the drugs dealer. "I don't care how you get the money, but I want it and I want it now! If I don't get my money by tomorrow, I'll kill you."

My breath hitched and I held it in for a few seconds, awaiting to hear if they had heard me, but they didn't react to me so they didn't even notice me. The next thing that was said, shook me to the core. "No, please, I'm getting my paycheck in two days. Just give me some time till then!"

The words itself weren't that bad. They were just some pleas to save his sorry ass out of the shit he'd gotten into. It was who the voice belonged to that worried me mostly. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. My heart sunk and launched back up into my throat. I just couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. It wasn't possible! Funny Man owed money to a drugs dealer? Even worse Funny Man was so addicted to drugs he had spent all of his money on it. For a second I considered interrupting the conversation. I considered jumping in between them and beating up the dealer, telling him to fuck off and leave his buddy alone.

I couldn't. Funny Man got into this shit and now he had to help his sorry ass out of it. I dared to take a peek and watched the scenery. It wasn't exactly pretty. Our favorite Mexican was crouched on the floor, clutching his waist like it was his baby. His eye was swelling quickly and turning black. He'd been punched in the face and in the jaw, but even harder in the stomach since he held on to it so desperately.

"Fine two more days. If I don't get it, you're a dead man."

Oh fuck! I had to hide quickly or the guy would find me. The truck next to me provided a hiding place when the guy exited the alley. I waited a minute or two before entering the alley myself. "Funny?"

I got no reaction except for a slight flinch. He didn't look up nor did he respond. Maybe that was understandable. After all he just got caught by one of his best friends in a moment of weakness. He was on the ground, beat up and vulnerable. To ease his shame I bent down and helped him up but he hissed in pain. "Don't."

"How badly are you hurt?" I asked.

He looked away and licked his lips, getting up on his own but still wrapping his arms around himself so anxiously. "Look, Johnny, just… go back to the others. I'll catch up on you."

At that moment I felt like hitting him in the face, but he was injured so instead I simply swatted his head. "Are you insane?! You got busted, Funny. I heard it all and there's no way you can deny it."

The Mexican leaned his forehead against my shoulder and sighed. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Yeah. Worried? Definitely", I responded, patting his head softly. He looked up and finally entrusted me to pry away his arms from his stomach. I took a good look under his shirt, spotting how it had become dark blue incredibly fast. "This…"

It was all I could say. Besides that, I gently prodded his ribs which made him wince and jerk back. At least one of them was broken with such a reaction. "You need to go to the hospital."

Funny Man shook his head and looked at me in a begging manner. "Please, Johnny. I don't want the others to find out!"

"Well how were you going to hide those bruises from them? You can barely stand upright!" I yelled.

He recoiled but placed both hands against my shoulders. "Please, Johnny, I'm begging you."

Damned Mexican. Why was he so good at begging? His eyes were just too sparkly and his pout only made me melt even more. I sighed and threw my hands up in submission. "Fine, what do you propose we do?"

He smiled and attempted to hug me in a thanks, but groaned when I came in contact with his ribs. "You tell the others I became sick and you're taking me home to take care of me until I'm better. Please, Johnny!"

Funny Man was smart and stupid at the same time but it was a plan that could work. Lying to the others would definitely feel really really bad, but telling them the truth would only push Funny Man away from us all. He had made a mistake and needed me to fix him. "On one condition", I answered.

He nodded, folding his hands in a prayer. "Anything!"

"You're gonna lay off the weed and cocaine for the rest of your fucking life!" I spat. He flinched but nodded in understanding. "I know. It's just so hard."

"I'll help you", I promised. He shot me an apologetic smile. Then I left him to tell the others how he had fallen ill. They weren't drunk… yet. Surprisingly they believed it and showed concern. Danny and Da Kurlzz even offered to tag along to take care of him, but I assured them I'd be fine on my own.

Charlie told me to tell him they all loved him and wished for him to get better. It was soothing for Funny Man to know just how much the others cared about him. Luckily the others didn't offer to give us a ride so we took a cab and arrived at my own house. At first we were going to stay some days at Funny Man's place, but he didn't want to. He told me his drug guy knew his address and he'd rather not get threatened in the next few days.

Which brought us to another subject I needed to talk about with him. "How much money do you owe him?"

Funny Man was hesitant. He was lying on the couch while I was looking for a blanket in the closet. Man, I had so much bullshit in my house. Though it was a lot emptier since my wife left with Ava two years ago. What a bitch to take away my daughter. Eventually I found a blanket and tucked my Mexican friend in. I crouched by the couch and looked him in the eyes. Then he started spilling the beans: "About a 150 dollars."

I sighed and shook my head disappointedly. He whined and placed a hand on my head. "Don't do that. It makes me feel like a criminal!"

"You kind of are a criminal", I shot right back, catching the hurt in his eyes when I spoke those words. He was such a girl sometimes, shifting his mood quickly. Maybe it was just me being so blunt to him. In two days things would get better for both of us. Funny Man would get his paycheck so he could pay the guy and I could get both of us back to the others. This would continue on like nothing had happened and it would be our dirty little secret. Funny Man would lay off the weed and cocaine and we would live happily ever after. For now he just had to heal.

Or at least I had to live together with Funny Man for a few days. At first it was fine. He wasn't feeling well enough to get up so I'd hand him a plate of food on the couch, flop down next to him and we'd watch television together. We'd chat a bit and have some good laughs. That was only the first day. The second day he was feeling a little better and decided to move around a bit. He walked around, he got outside to get some fresh air and came back with a split lip. How did that happen?! When I inquired him of it, he shied away. He didn't want to talk about it, but I forced it out of him anyway.

"Fine! I ran into one of the guys who helps selling the drugs and they gave me a warning to get the money there by tonight", Funny Man blurted out, folding his arms angrily as if he was forced to spill a secret. It wasn't a laughing matter. He really had to get the money tonight or he'd be in some deep shit.

I wanted to help him but I spent my every penny helping my parents out with the reparation of some things in their house. Luckily we did get our paycheck that afternoon. In the evening I showed up with Funny Man to hand over the money and everything would be fine again. The guy was about to make a nasty comment towards Funny Man, but I stepped up and he backed off. Mind telling you I was a few inches taller than him so he didn't dare to trig my anger. It was a smart thing to do.

Finally Funny Man didn't have a threat hanging over his head again. Now he only had to heal and then we could go back to the others. The others! They'd been sending me messages all the time, asking how Funny was doing and if he was okay. How much they missed both of us. Man, we almost seemed as if we were married to the other four. Funny Man enjoyed it and so did I, but it's kind of freaky when the messages come in by the second.

At night Funny Man got lonely sometimes and decided to stand by the side of my bed, fidgeting with his fingers. I was sleeping in a double bed so I figured he could sleep by my side. It was nice to sleep with someone since I've been so alone for these past two years. He was just such a nice warmth against my back.

A week passed and I told the others Funny Man was recovering well, almost healthy again. It was true. He was healing remarkably fast. His ribs still felt sore but the bruises were gone. The road was looking sunny for us. Until that one evening. I came home from running errands and called for him.

He didn't respond. At first I thought he was out for a walk but he would leave a note if he went out. I searched every room, eventually finding him in my closet, sitting down with knees drawn up. He was shaky and shivering. In front of him was a plastic bag but I couldn't see what it contained. He looked up at me with panicky eyes. "I'm tripping."

"What's wrong?"

"I need…the drugs."

The bag in front of him was fucking weed!

That's when I got angry. I slapped him across the face for saying something like that and pulled him up on his feet. "Don't act so weak, Funny. You're not the strong guy I know. You can go without it!"

He cried and embraced me, but I had a feeling he wasn't convinced. To be sure I remained by his side at all times, keeping an eye on him. I comforted him when he needed it, I threw out the bag of weed. Anything for him. We had some great days while he was healing, playing games and watching television. It was almost a pity when we had to return to the others. I quickly texted them we were on our way and they got excited about it. As we were ready to step out the door, Funny Man was hesitant. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. He hugged me tightly and whispered a well meant "Thank you so much."

It filled my heart with joy as I hugged him in return. I lowered my head and kissed his cheek. "Any time. That's what you got friends for, right?"

He smiled and nodded, ready to leave. We took a cab to the spot where the bus was supposed to be at this very moment and were relieved to find it there. Not only was it there, but our four friends were waiting outside for us, waving enthusiastically as we arrived. We felt like super stars when they all greeted us and hugged us. It had been one hell of a two weeks.

Hopefully Funny Man won't touch the drugs anymore. I can only hope for it, right? Up till today I still slightly regret not interrupting their conversation in the alley. I could've saved him from suffering so much pain at my house, but in the end it didn't even matter. We came out stronger and now Funny Man and I are better friends than before. We have a closer bond now. Most importantly we share a secret that none of the other guys will ever find out.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a couple you'd like to see in these love drabbles, leave a review and I'll turn it into a story!**


	7. A Second Beaten (DMxCS)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies! I want to warn you all for the romance in this story but I think that's pointless. We all know why you're here and it's to read fluffy, lovely goodiness between the members of Hollywood Undead. This pairing is Charlie Scene x Danny Murillo. It's one of my favorite pairings, just like Danny x Funny Man. Enjoy The Story**

**Bloodspinat: this is part 2 of your fight/beat up request. It has nothing to do with the other story, but you brought this idea into my head when you said 'involving the Deuce conflict'. Another fic will be inspired by that sentence but it's not one of your requests. Hint: it's called _Kidnapped_. The next fic will be the jealousy one between Danny and Funny Man as you requested too. Please keep the reviews coming and don't hesitate to request a prompt or pairing if you like, I absolutely love them! Enjoy The Story**

* * *

Charlie Scene's POV

All day I'd been unsettled, like something was about to happen, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Things weren't really weird at first. It was a boring day aboard the bus, driving around to our next concert. We were all a little annoyed because of the constant driving, some were a little nauseous and decided to get some sleep before we arrived. I was feeling fine so I was sitting on the couch with a beer in my hand, one foot resting on my knee in my usual position. I don't get how but whenever I'm not paying attention to my position, my leg just finds its way up there.

Alongside me on the couch were J-Dog and Funny Man. Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears weren't feeling well on the road and were asleep right now. Danny was… somewhere, I guess. He had the habit to run around the bus, make people wonder where he was at. Sometimes he'd just take a random shower and we'd be doomed to hold it when we had to take a piss real badly.

That was one thing we hated aboard the bus. One fucking toilet for more than six guys, counting our driver and drummer in. Suddenly the lead singer appeared, he was looking tired and rubbed his eyes while yawning. It was so cute. I'm allowed to think my fellow band member is cute. There is nothing wrong with recognizing the general truth! Who am I kidding? Everyone knows I adore Danny. He saw us sit, hang actually, on the couch and simply flopped down across our laps. His arms hanging off the couch, his head on J-Dog's lap and his knees on Funny Man's lap. Both other guys groaned at the weight hit them. I just shut my mouth and petted his back. "You look tired."

"I am tired", Danny mumbled. He got off of us and stretched, shirt riding up and providing us quite a view. "Get some sleep then."

"No way. Last time I slept while we were on the road, we hit the brakes and I fell on the floor!"

"You didn't fall that hard", Funny Man snorted.

Danny growled. "My bunk is like six feet off the ground!"

"See? Not that high. I fell off that height when my crowd surfing failed", The Mexican answered. The bus hit the brakes and threw Danny off balance, sending him flying to the ground. We couldn't help ourselves but laugh, earning a deadly glares and pained groans. "Why'd we stop?"

"We're here", J-Dog replied, he got up to wake Da Kurlzz and Johnny. The two soon groggily joined us, after Da Kurlzz grabbed a bucket and threw up his guts. Who would've thought our favorite screamer got carsick? I sure didn't expect it until we hit the road and he got his custom throw up bucket. It was custom because we grabbed a permanent marker, writing "Da Kurlzz is a carsick dildo" on it. He didn't like using it though, mostly fleeing to the toilet to heave. Lately he was forced to use the bucket since Johnny had developed the urge to purge on the road and needed the toilet occasionally. They all had their weak days where they had to throw up aboard. We all got outside and scouted the area. We had a nice broad stage, perfect for running around and dancing like idiots. There was a higher spot on the stage which scared Johnny. Whenever there was a higher spot, he was afraid he'd just stumble and fall off stage again. It was hilarious when that would happen. After scouting the area we spent the afternoon rehearsing for the concert that night. Things went fine and the lighting was awesome too. We set up our gear and now we had about three hours to ourselves in the bus. Which could be translated as 'I am bored out of my mind!'. Funny Man was playing beer pong by himself while Da Kurlzz was trying to mess up his game, pulling away a cup when he was about to score. Johnny lay face first on the couch, hogging the whole place. So J-Dog and I were just sitting on top of his back, hearing him beg and plea for us to get off. We didn't listen. Danny figured we had no water in the fridge. Why would we have water in the fridge when we got beer? He went outside to check if they had a bottle of water in the building for him. He didn't feel like getting drunk before playing, he'd be wasted enough afterwards.

I waved him off when he went outside, feeling quite unsettled about the whole thing. J-Dog eased my nerves, telling me it was only because of the concert. I, Charlie Scene, was nervous for a concert. How dare he imply such preposterous taboo? I'm fucking Charlie Scene, I'm bad ass! Maybe I was a little hyper because of the concert. It had to be that. After fifteen minutes I noticed Danny still hadn't returned and I was getting worried. I needed to see him to feel better and calm down. J-Dog assured me everything was fine so I shrugged it off. When thirty minutes had passed since he left, I was freaking out. "Something happened. Something happened!"

J-Dog grabbed me by my shirt and forced me to look at him. "Listen up, Charlie. He's fine! He's just getting a fucking bottle of water. Don't act like he's a child. He's older than you!"

J-Dog was right, but I still couldn't help but want to check up on him. So I ran outside, calling his name like a maniac. J-Dog rushed after me to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid. He rolled his eyes and called me an idiot for worrying over nothing. "Danny!" I shouted, running towards the building.

I heard a faint wheeze coming from a little further away. By now it was dark outside and I couldn't see shit. When I came closer to the building, I caught the silhouette of a person lying on the ground, lifelessly. My heart just stopped. Panic took over as I bolted towards Danny, dropping to my knees and not caring if it caused scrapes. "Danny!" It was him and I couldn't do anything anymore. I just pushed him on his back, hooked my arm around his shoulders and pulled him up. He didn't move, he had his eyes closed and lips parted. I heard J-Dog call an ambulance and curse under his breath multiple times. When my eyes let go of Danny's face, they traveled down to find a blood stain on his waist. My breath hitched as I pressed my hand into the bloody bullet wound under his shirt.

"Come on, Danny, stay with me now. Don't die on me here. You're still breathing and your heart is still beating so don't you dare let go of your precious life here. I still have so much to tell you! Danny! Fucking Danny, wake up! Danny!" Each second made me more and more desperate, tears forming in my eyes. J-Dog placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?! I told you I was worried fifteen fucking minutes ago but you said it was fine. You kept me from checking up on him! I could've been here earlier!" I screamed in his face. Can you blame me? I was scared of losing someone I loved and blaming everyone for it. J-Dog was hurt by my words but didn't show it. He simply crouched down by Danny and me and squeezed my shoulder. "I won't be wrong twice."

The ambulance arrived, taking Danny. I was freaking out so I lied to the doctor, telling I was family so I could tag along to the hospital. If this wasn't a serious situation, J-Dog would've laughed because a white lie like this was my specialty. I just sound so real when I'm lying. So we rushed to the hospital, J-Dog was coming in thirty minutes with the other four men but he first had to cancel the concert and sort things out.

Danny was taken into a room where I wasn't allowed. I paced back and forth, playing mind tricks with myself to ease my nerves. Finally I was allowed inside. Our favorite lead singer was lying so helplessly in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his waist. He was unconscious. The doctor was standing next to his bed. "We're lucky you didn't wait longer to call us or it would've been too late."

"I could've saved him earlier", I mumbled, sitting down next to his bed.

"You called us only five minutes after getting shot. I don't think you could've done anything else", the doctor assured me before leaving.

That was a relief. So when I started worrying after fifteen minutes, it was still pointless, he was just getting a bottle of water. He only got shot 25 minutes after leaving the bus. I rested my head in my arms on the bed and sighed. "Wake up, Danny."

As if he would magically listen to me, I waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. He was still as unconscious as I found him: eyes closed and lips parted. As promised our fellow bandmates arrived and they all wanted to hear what happened. J-Dog and I couldn't help them with that. We didn't know what had happened to poor little Danny.

"We found him like this with a gunshot wound", J-Dog explained. I didn't feel like explaining anything at all. I was still frozen with the fear of losing this guy. "Poor Danny", Funny Man sighed, sitting across from me by the bed.

"I love him", I mumbled. No one reacted so I looked up. "Guys…"

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with Danny", I told them, waiting for rejection, disgust or just some laughs. They didn't do any of it. All they did, was stare at the floor.

"No reaction?" I questioned.

Johnny looked up at me. "Well, excuse us, Charlie, for not caring about your feelings when someone could be dying here."

I should be insulted, but I was relieved instead. They didn't give one fuck about my feelings towards Danny. It was fine by them. "Thanks. I hope he survives."

"He will. Danny's a feisty one", J-Dog hushed. Though it didn't feel that way. I traced random patterns with my finger on his hand on the bed. If only he would wake up.

After a while the nurse tried to get us out of the room for the night, but we were persistent to stay with our friend. Eventually she just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine but don't disturb the peace or we'll throw you out!"

We were fine by that. Now we had to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It was easy for me and Funny Man, we just lied our heads on the bed and slept like that. Da Kurlzz was sitting on the floor against the wall and snoring against Johnny. Johnny was tired but couldn't sleep because of the snoring against his ears. J-Dog was sleeping in a seat by the window. Soon everyone was asleep except for Danny. He was awake now and looking at our silhouettes in the dark night. He smiled and felt my hand in his. I know because I was actually awake too. I looked up at him, wanting to open my mouth and tell him how worried I'd been.

Danny brought a finger to his lips to keep me silent. I leaned closer to him so only he would hear it. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. I was just returning to the bus when a car stopped in front of me and the guy pulled a gun."

"Why?"

"He said something about '9 Lives rules'?" Danny whispered sadly.

Fucking extreme Deuce fans. Why couldn't they just respect our little Danny and move on? He looked me in the eyes, his were filled with the fear to die because of the childish conflict between Deuce and our members. It was so sad. I rested my hand on his waist, right underneath the bullet wound. "I knew something was up. I was unnerved all day."

Danny winced when he tried to shift his position. "Seems like you're my guardian angel then if you feel it when I'm about to feel pain."

I chuckled silently and smiled sweetly at him. "I'd rather be able to take away your pain."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I'm a big boy, I'll live."

"I know you will. You're strong", I added, feeling as if this was our moment. The others were asleep and I had Danny with me. This was my moment. This was the moment I had to make a move. I didn't. I chickened out. Luckily our innocent, sweet, little Danny wasn't that scared. He gestured for me to come closer and I did. He pecked my cheek and whispered. "Thank you, Charlie. I heard you call for me before passing out."

I was stunned by the sudden affection I got and mumbled a 'you're welcome'. He laughed, quickly covering his mouth so the others would hear. "I like you, Charlie, a lot."

"I like you too", I said. He pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips.

"Looks like you're not that hurt anymore", Funny Man dryly said.

It startled us and broke us apart. Funny Man just laughed. "I've seen it all. Don't stop on my account."

"Fuck you", I complained but he only laughed harder, waking the others and ruining my get together with Danny. Fuck him, I'll get my revenge on him later.

And I got my revenge later, on stage, but that's a different story! For now we got cheered on by our fellow bandmates, encouraging us to get together and be together forever. "We'll try", Danny promised, patting my head and earning a scowl from me. "Don't pat my head."

"Troubles in paradise already?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you all", I called out, setting them all off in a laughing fit, even Danny. He was allowed to laugh, he was hurt after all. And he was mine. Mine forever because when you find the right person to love, you don't do anything to screw it up. That was my plan and I would succeed.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. If you have a pairing you'd like to see, leave a review and I'll make a story on them. I also take Deuce requests, but I thought it was only natural to write about the present rather than the past.**


	8. Jealousy (FMxDM)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies! It's been almost a month since Monster left this account to fix his life. Let's hope it won't last too long until he returns to us! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, requested by the lovely Bloodspinat, who's been fueling my devotion to fanfiction stories. This one is Danny Murillo x Funny Man, my favorite pairing personally. You've been warned for gay fluff, no dirty things. Enjoy The Story**

**Bloodspinat: I hate how it takes 2 days to actually show your review on my profile because I'm always curious to know what you think of my new story. This is the protective Funny Man one with a corny feel to it. I also love suspense and the fear the character experiences before finding out a horrible truth. I'll try to think of extending it next time. Maybe you could help me with this question on my mind: I'm thinking of turning _Kidnapped_ into a chaptered story because I'm going to do some terrible things to the boys and I think a one-shot will be way too long. What do you think?**

* * *

Look at him, enjoying himself. Two girls clutched to his arms, feeling his muscles, giggling exaggerated because they would gladly take him into their panties. He loved it. He loved how they were interested in him. How they complimented him. They told him he was cute, handsome and sexy. It simply angered their voyeur. Danny was enjoying female attention. His Danny. If there was one thing that was generally known amongst the bandmembers, it was the fact that Daniel Murillo belonged to Dylan Alvarez, aka Funny Man!

The Mexican was sitting on a ledge while the others were chatting away with each other, talking about how awesome the concert had been. A few feet away from them was Danny with the two girls who were flirting with him.

He showed them his tattoos on his arms and let them hug him and feel every muscle. It drove the Mexican insane. Every muscle in his own body contracted to hold back the urge to snatch Danny away from those blood suckers and fuck him senseless in front of them to mark his territory. An evil idea popped into his head. It may be something mean and thoughtless, but he at least wanted to show off who Danny belonged to.

With long strides he walked up to Danny and the girls. The two groupies squealed when they saw Funny Man come up to them and let go of Danny, now wanting to be with the Mexican rapper. Though he didn't have that in mind. Instead he grabbed Danny flush against his body and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The lead singer was surprised but didn't object. He liked it how it made him feel like he just got claimed. Now he had a sign hanging around his neck, saying 'property of Funny Man'. He just loved being owned.

The two girls were long forgotten as they lost themselves into their kiss. They were stunned but soon started fangirling all over them, telling how cute they were together and how they loved their hot kiss. It was a huge turn off for Funny Man. He shot them a glare and possessively hid Danny behind him. "He is mine. MINE!"

They were shocked and got the hint, leaving the two of them alone. Danny sneaked his hands around Funny Man's waist and leaned his head against his back. "I love your possessiveness."

The rapper turned around and hugged his boyfriend. "I love you. No one can have you."

It brought a smile upon the other's lips "But I'm not even into girls."

Before Funny Man could ask further questions about that statement, they were interrupted by Charlie.

He put his hands up in the air. "Guys… Can we go out? I'm feeling lucky for scoring some pussy!"

He earned a very angry glare from Da Kurlzz but shot him a shit-eating grin. It was pretty obvious what was going on between the two of them at that moment. They thought no one knew, but it was very obvious. They were in a fight and now Charlie was trying to get Da Kurlzz jealous by trying to score with some girl at a club. That was his plan. Funny Man hated the feeling of jealousy. It made him feel so filthy because it meant that he didn't trust his boyfriend in the hands of another woman or man. He didn't know Danny's sexuality so he'd rather be sure and shield him from both genders. He softly squeezed his boyfriend's hand to make sure he was still by his side and happily followed the others to a bar they'd remain for the rest of the night. Danny randomly got on his tiptoes and kissed Funny Man's cheek. "I love you."

Johnny made kissing sounds behind them and chuckled. "Get a room, you two!"

"Gladly", Funny Man replied, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Their blue masked friend snorted and shook his head. "Fuck you, now I've got an image in my head."

"I've got an image if you want to see", Funny Man told him, laughing at the shocked expression. Danny prodded his side. "Really?"

The Mexican shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You'd notice it when I'd pull out my camera during sex."

The lead singer nodded and walked on further alongside his dearest fellow member. They entered the bar, listening to the loud music and harsh bass, watching people attempt on dancing. It felt like home for them. Charlie yelled over the music "I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis!"

"Get buzzed, let's get fucked up!" J-Dog screamed in an answer, but Charlie looked at him in a funny way because of the difference in songs. They were not on the same page. One of them sang Gangsta Sexy and the other suddenly started with California. At least they agreed on the artist, right? Funny Man went to sit at the bar with Danny and they ordered a drink. While the other four were goofing off on the dance floor, striking the weirdest poses and doing the strangest moves, they had a nice drink and talk. Until…

Danny received a drink from the barman which he hadn't ordered. "Excuse me, I didn't order this."

The barman pointed at some guy across the bar who waved. Danny blushed and Funny Man clenched his fist. The guy across the bar was much more handsome than he was and above all he was flirting with his boyfriend. Well, he only bought a drink for him so why couldn't he just let it slip? He took a deep breath and calmed down, enjoying the rest of their night. Danny was glad the drink he got from the other guy wasn't that heavy or else he'd be unconscious by now.

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was the guy from across the bar who had gotten closer. He asked Danny to dance with him but the lead singer was hesitant and looked at Funny Man. The Mexican squinted his eyes and shook his head. Danny looked back at the guy and shrugged. "I can't. He won't let me."

The guy placed his hands in his hips. "Is he your boss then?"

Danny shook his head again. "No, he's my friend."

It felt as if Funny Man was kicked in the balls when his boyfriend said that about him. He denied he was his boyfriend! He fucking said he was just a friend! He just couldn't keep optimistic about it. He was going to lose his Danny. His precious Danny. The love of his life. He couldn't let that happen.

The guy scanned Funny Man with his eyes. "Then leave your friend and come with me."

FUCK IT! Funny Man jumped forwards and punched the guy on the nose, knocking him backwards onto the floor. Danny slapped his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Funny Man looked at the guy on the floor and back at Danny. "I just… He was going to take you away from me!"

"You could've just told me instead of hulk smashing him!" the brunette complained, folding his arms angrily. Funny Man whined but helped the guy up. "I'm sorry, man. I go ape shit when someone hits on my boyfriend."

"I thought he was just a friend?" The guy asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're sort of a secret, only our friends know about us, but I guess my idiot forgets that sometimes!"

Now Funny Man felt so stupid. He was hurt over something Danny had said. He was hurt because he had called him his friend, but he only did that because they were a secret to the outer world. How stupid he felt now! The guy soon disappeared in a hurry and Funny Man spent the rest of his time at the bar apologizing to his boyfriend. Danny didn't react to any apologize, he simply ignored it.

When they got back to the bus he was still ignoring the pleas. He was getting desperate and went off like a siren "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Danny turned around with a death glare. "You embarrassed me back there with your exaggerated jealousy."

"Sorry", Funny Man repeated, pouting.

"I'm not even into guys!"

"But…" Funny Man started, frowning in confusion.

Danny raised an eyebrow with folded arms. "But what?"

"You told me you weren't into girls and now you're not into guys. What about me then?"

The elder rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips. "That's what I'm saying. I'm not into girls, not into guys. I'm into Funny Man. I love **you**."

"I love you too", King Kong chuckled. He wrapped both arms around him and hugged tightly. "Don't you ever let me go."

"Don't you ever let me go", Danny repeated, snuggling into his arms.

The other four band members arrived at the bus and gave them wolf whistles. Johnny was carrying J-Dog because the guy was shitfaced. Da Kurlzz was furious and Charlie had a hell of a red mark on his cheek like he'd been slapped. Looks like all of them had one night to remember! Just what could've happened to the other two pairs?

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a pairing you'd like to see, leave a review and I'll turn it into a story. That includes pairings with Deuce.**


	9. Fate (DKxCSxDM)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies! This little ficlet was not requested by anyone but it was something I had to get off my chest. Writing in a POV seems more personal to me and I can express some things better. Also, thanks to Bloodspinat, I'll be making a chaptered story called Kidnapped! Be sure to stay tuned for the first chapter to appear on my profile. Enjoy The Story**

**Bloodspinat: Thank you so much! I read your review and I instantly smiled. And I do not smile very often these days. You said you loved jealousy fanfictions so I kind of made this one to play with some jealousy. Also, I want to warn you for Kidnapped because it's going to be a fucked up Deuce x Danny story without any fluff or actual love. But thank you for inspiring once again another story. Enjoy**

* * *

Da Kurlzz POV

Fate never fails to bite me in the ass. Have you ever been in love? Not a stupid crush but actual love? Well, that's my problem. How can love be a problem? Well, it's a little like a loaded gun and trust me, it has a very painful ricochet. But a loaded gun can also be a positive thing, it can protect you and your loved ones. Love also has a positive side, it keeps you from pulling the trigger on yourself. I must be very messed up if I start thinking like that, right? I think so too and so do the other bandmates. It's just… I have been in love with the same person for more than 5 years.

I've been in love with him ever since he stood up for me against Deuce. Deuce? Yes, Deuce. When he was still a part of this band, he wasn't very happy on the road. He'd order me around and if I didn't do as he wished, he'd tell me how useless I am as a member. He told me I was only a screamer and an electric drummer while he did all of the choruses. He'd tell me the band could live without me but not without him. That was a total lie because Charlie was able to sing his lines when he didn't show up.

Back to the point, I've loved this guy since he stood up for me against Deuce. Are you wondering if I'm gay? Maybe I am. Maybe it's just bi. I don't know. All I know, is that I've been in love with him for 6 years now. He's my best friend and my favorite member of the band. Charlie fucking Scene. I'm in love with Charlie fucking Scene.

It's like suicide, I know. Charlie wouldn't be gay. There is no way in hell he'd ever be gay. That's what comes up in your thoughts when you hear me say I've been in love with Charlie for 6 years. That's what I thought when I first recognized the feeling of love burning in my heart.

What I hate the most about this love, is the burning desire it brings along. How am I supposed to sit next to him with a hard on? It's a total mood killer if he'd notice. As if I haven't heard enough gay jokes about me. Though they don't know I'm gay or bi or whatever. I guess I just love people, right? That's not my point. I'm trying to tell there's no way Charlie would be gay. It was simply impossible. Just like it was impossible to hate someone more than Deuce. I hate Deuce with all my guts but I have to tell you, I hate one person more. I hate the one who took my Charlie away from me.

It was unfair! Charlie would never be gay but when Danny came along, it was love at first sight.

I don't get it. What's wrong with me? Haven't I been a good friend for Charlie? I find it unfair to see him fall in love with Danny while I'm standing out here in the cold. In the winter on his frozen doorstep as I hear him cry behind the door. He doesn't cry for me. He cries for Danny who couldn't make it to his house for Christmas. He had to spend Christmas alone. Being the good guy as I am, I wanted to surprise him, but standing on the doorstep I have to admit, I can't do it.

I can't bring myself to knock or ring the bell. Charlie is possessed by Danny. Danny and Charlie are a couple and they have been for almost two years now. I know I said it was love at first sight, but it took them a little longer to realize they were in love with each other. And when they did, it hurt. Now Danny makes my loved one cry. I can't bear to listen to his soft cries and sobs. I hear him whisper Danny's name and it stings something inside my chest. How could Danny make him cry like this? How could he not make it for Christmas?

I sigh and bring my hand up to knock his front door, but a force is holding me back. Deep inside I have this feeling I could be hooking up with Charlie right there and then on Christmas. It would be the most romantic story in the world. As he was dumped by his boyfriend on Christmas, the one who had loved him for 6 years shows up and offers him his heart. It would be a fairy tale, but it would be wrong.

For one I know I shouldn't take advantage of a broken heart. Charlie didn't want me. He had never wanted me. He wants Danny and I have to accept that. There is just one thing I can't bring myself to understand.

I became best friends with him to ease ourselves into a relationship while Danny and him had a spark at first sight. What's wrong with me? Why didn't I get sparked with Charlie? Why didn't he love me at first sight? Why Danny? It was just unfair to see that happen right in front of me. Both walking into the same room, eyes meeting and smiles forming on their face. They awkwardly introduced with blushing faces. My stomach churns when I think back of it.

I guess I finally get it. Charlie is in love with Danny and he will never fall in love with me. If he'd ever love me, he would've already fallen in love with me. He hasn't and he never will. Tears form in the corner of my eyes and stream down my face. I slowly back away from the front door, making sure I don't slip. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't offer him solace with the intention of having him love me. It was just wrong and he would never forgive me for that.

Solace had to come spontaneously. What kind of a friend am I when I think of taking advantage of our Charlie? I'm 4 years older but I still make the stupidest decisions. Luckily I could hold myself back from making the biggest mistake in my life.

"I'm sorry, Charlie", I whisper in between a sob before fleeing the scenery. He'd have to spend Christmas on his own, just like me. We'd both spend it crying and all of this because of fate. Because fate decided to pair up the wrong people. Because fate decided to bite me in the ass once again.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel. If you have a pairing you'd like to see, leave a review and I'll write about them. That includes Deuce, I love both Danny and Deuce.**


	10. Exclusive Tour (CSxDK)

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies! I am pumped up because I got to visit Monster! I really miss him as you might've noticed. I had to write my sorrow into a story and it resulted into 'Fate DKxCS'. Now I'm happy so I'm making a funny one. Enjoy The Story**

**Bloodspinat: Kidnapped has been posted, if you like you can check it out. I also want to let you know that I'm not ignoring your request. I'll work on them but there are a lot of ideas in your review so I'll have to carefully think of a good story so I won't disappoint! Also I'm trying to think of a threesome pairing that is so unusual, you'll love it. Though I have a lot of work to do lately so your requests might take a while. Bear with me, please. Enjoy The Story**

* * *

Camera shakes and starts up. A light flashes and a silent beep can be heard.

"Welcome to Funny Man's exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! Thank you, thank you!"

Some weak applause comes from only one person behind the camera.

"Last time I showed you all a nice view of a loooong line of Hollywood Undead fans! Today we're moving to…"

"Funny Man, what are you doing?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first subject is… Daniel Murillo!"

Camera turns towards a sleepy Danny with his hair sticking out to all kinds of different directions. He's dressed in a childish baby blue pajamas with teddy bears decorating it. "What are you doing, Funny Man?"

"Like I said before. This is the exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! We'll show the good sides and bad sides of living together in a nutshell! So Danny basically walks around the bus in his baby pajamas because they're way more comfortable. I prefer to sleep naked."

"Hey! Why would you say something like that?"

"It's fame, Dannyboy. You need to accept gossip."

"Fuck you! Why are you making a video like this?"

"Because it's funny!"

Camera shakes slightly when Danny walks towards it to grab the cameraman.

"Go make your video somewhere else!"

The screen is pointed towards the ground until he arrives at the place their bunks are. A moan is heard and the camera shakes slightly. Suddenly the host is whispering instead of talking loudly. "I think we might be lucky to take a nice shot of what we're used to hearing and seeing around here. The door is half cracked and the only ones in there are Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene. Let's see what they do on daily basis."

The door creaks open and two figures are seen in bed. One looks towards the door and widens his eyes. "Funny Man?! Dude, get the fuck out!"

"You've seen it, ladies and gents! Charlie Scene is the one on top!"

"Fuck you, man, fuck you! Get out! I can't believe you're recording this!"

The door slams shut against the lens. There is a small crack on top of the lens but it still shows enough. A wolf whistle sounds. "Those two are prudish. At least we now know Da Kurlzz likes to take a dick up the ass. Now, let's find Johnny and J-Dog!"

Camera shakes slightly as feet are being filmed. "Hey Danny, do you know where Johnny and J-Dog are?"

"No, fuck off!"

The screen is tilted upwards to record Danny once again. This time he's naked except for a towel around his waist. He's rubbing a towel harshly over his head to dry it. "Don't film that."

"Oh come on, you look sexy."

"Thanks but I don't want to hear that from you."

"Did you know Charlie and Da Kurlzz are fucking again in their bunk?"

"Again?! Those guys are like rabbits! If Charlie could get pregnant, he would've been pregnant over 10 times."

"You mean Da Kurlzz. He's on the bottom."

"Da Kurlzz is on the bottom? No way, you're joking."

"I'm not."

Danny bursts out laughing but suddenly stops in realization. "Oh fuck, my clothes are still on my bunk bed!"

"Then you'll have to wait!"

A hand comes into vision and snatches the towel around Danny away. The camera shakes violently as the host runs for his life. The front door opens to reveal a sunny day. The screen shifts to the back to take a good shot of Danny's naked butt running after him. "Funny Man! I'll fucking kill you for this!"

"Tell me where Johnny and J-Dog are and I'll give it back."

"J-Dog's running errands and Johnny is in the fucking bathroom!"

A towel flies around and Danny is recorded while he catches the white cloth and wrapping it around him. "Only seen on my channel: Danny's schlong!"

The camera is sent flying and falls onto the ground, recording a very interesting scene. Danny is on top of the host, beating the crap out of him before getting up and stomping towards the bus. The cameraman gets up with a groan and picks up the camera. "And that's what happens when you trigger Danny's fury. Now let's find J-Dog now that we're outside!"

The lens is pointed towards the floor, the crack now larger because of the fall. His feet are seen as he walks forward. Suddenly J-Dog comes into view. He carrying a brown bag of groceries and looks very confused. "Hey, Funny Man! Why'd you put balloons and ketchup on our grocery list?"

"Just a little thing I'll be preparing for Johnny."

"Why are you filming?"

"It's the exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! We've caught Danny in pajamas, Da Kurlzz taking Charlie's dick up the ass and Danny's schlong!"

J-Dog shakes his head. "That explains your split lip."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Now I need to record Johnny in one of his awkward moments! Give me the balloons and ketchup."

J-Dog hands over the balloons and ketchup bottle. "Hold this."

The camera is handed to J-Dog and records the host. He's chugging ketchup into one of the balloons before blowing some air into it. Then he ties it in a tight knot and shakes it to spread the gooey red stuff. He takes the camera back. "Thanks."

"You're not going to…"

"Oh yes, I am. I'm taking revenge. I had a special cupcake but Johnny ate it so now I'm going to avenge my cupcake!"

"But…"

The screen shakes as he runs quickly into the bus. Johnny is sitting on the couch with the newspaper in his hands and humming the tune of 'We Are'. "Hey Johnny?"

"What?"

Johnny lowers the newspaper and a balloon flies through the air and lands on his head, exploding and covering his face in ketchup and spit. Startled he gets up and wipes the sauce out of his eyes. "What was that for?!"

"You ate my cupcake!"

"What?! That was fucking J-Dog!"

Johnny looks like he's going to blow up so the camera moves as the other runs away as fast as he can. He runs outside and towards J-Dog. "You ate my cupcake?! Why didn't you say that?"

"I tried to but you already left!"

"You better run because I'm coming after you when you sleep in the night and there's nothing you can do. There's no place you can hide because I'm coming after you!"

J-Dog smiles widely. "That sounds like a good song. We should definitely make a song like that."

"After I got my revenge. Just wait for it because it'll be sneaky."

"If you survive."

"Huh?"

"If you survive."

J-Dog points towards something behind the scenes. The camera points in that direction and shows 4 furious bandmates. "Funny Man!"

"Aaand that was it for our exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! We've got Danny's pajamas, Charlie and Da Kurlzz fucking, Danny's schlong, Johnny covered in ketchup and the mystery of the cupcake was solved. See you next time for an episode called 'Did I survive the beati…"

The camera falls onto the floor, the lens fully cracks and the battery has died.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a pairing you'd like to see here, leave a review and I'll write a story on them. That includes Deuce.**


End file.
